Un vrai Gryffondor
by AnnaOz
Summary: Diptyque de fics datant de 2006, postées d'abord sur la communauté True Gryffondor, avec Neville en vedette souvent malheureuse d'évènements dont il est le témoin discret. Couples surprises pour chaque partie (les parties n'ont pas de continuité l'une avec l'autre).
1. Partie Dip

**Disclaimer** **: **Il y avait une place à prendre, c'est JK Rowling qui s'y est mise :)

**Note :** Et moi qui me disais que j'allais écrire des nouvelles fics comme s'il en pleuvait, me voilà à exhumer des vieux machins datant de Pâques 2006... c'est un poil pathétique, je sais. En bref, il s'agit ici de deux fics écrites pour le défi "easter egg" 2006 de la communauté livejournal True Gryffondor d'Itsuki, il fallait piocher des pairings (avec Neville en point commun de chaque pairing puisque la communauté lui était dédiée), des lieux et des mots et en produire une fic. J'ai déjà publié ici deux fics dont je devais être moins honteuse à l'époque ("Hier encore j'étais leur chef" et "Dans le miroir") et je termine par ce vieux diptyque un peu moisi ces fameux easter eggs 2006.

Première partie (à situer au milieu du tome 5, après Neville en visite auprès de ses parents à Ste Mangouste), mes choix étaient Neville/Angelina Johnson, Tour des Gryffondor, allumer. Autant dire que j'ai triché...

* * *

La salle commune était bruyante.

Le dortoir était silencieux.

Trop silencieux pour y dormir tout de suite quand, comme lui, on avait tellement mal à la tête. Le silence ne faisait rien d'autre que de rendre le _tap_ _tap tap_ oeuvrant dans sa boîte crânienne plus présent, jusqu'à ce toute autre pensée devienne totalement non préhensible.

Non préhensible… est-ce que ça voulait seulement dire quelque chose ?

Il aurait fallu qu'il s'en assure auprès d'Hermione, mais Hermione n'était pas dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle y venait parfois, jamais pour s'adresser à lui directement, même si elle le saluait souvent d'un mot aimable, sans réfléchir.

Elle avait l'air de réfléchir à tout, à présent, quand elle lui envoyait son bonjour, avait l'air de peser chaque phrase avec prudence, comme si elle craignait de le blesser en étant simplement naturelle.

C'était peut-être toujours mieux que Ron.

Ron, lui, avait tenté une dizaine de fois de débuter une longue tirade, sans jamais la finir. Tous ces mots s'étouffaient dans un « désolé, vieux » ou un timide « tu sais, si tu veux causer… » auquel il devait certainement redouter une réponse.

Harry ne lui parlait pas.

Enfin, si, bien entendu, il lui parlait comme il parlait aux autres, avec absence, avec paresse, avec humeur. Souvent, il se parlait à lui-même et on se croyait tenu de lui répondre, pour qu'il ne passe pas totalement pour un cinglé.

Mais, au moins, Harry ne parlait jamais de ça, de ce moment-là, après Noël, où Neville avait tant voulu disparaître sous terre.

Il n'était pas reparti voir ses parents depuis. Il y pensait tous les jours. A cause des papiers dorés, entre autres, mais aussi à cause des lettres de sa grand-mère racontant chacune de ses visites.

A cause de Bellatrix Lestrange, paradant quelque part en liberté.

Il avait la migraine.

Il aurait pu aller demander une potion à Madame Pomfresh, elle avait certainement de quoi apaiser son malaise, mais ça voulait dire quitter la tour des Gryffondor, s'aventurer dans l'école après le couvre-feu… Les mauvaises rencontres devenaient presque quotidiennes depuis qu'Ombrage avait nommé Malefoy à la tête de sa petite brigade inquisitoriale. Même avec l'excuse d'une visite à l'infirmerie, il préférait s'abstenir de les croiser.

Le moyen le plus efficace, avait-il remarqué depuis peu, de venir à bout de ses maux de crâne, plutôt que le silence assourdissant du dortoir, c'était d'aller s'endormir devant le feu allumé, dans le vacarme anonyme de la salle commune.

Il allait se poser, un livre sur les genoux, dans le fauteuil un peu défoncé qu'il était le seul à trouver confortable, à droite de la cheminée, s'y assoupirait, les joues brûlantes et le front en sueur, anesthésié par la chaleur.

Ca avait marché les trois semaines précédentes.

Souvent, quand il remontait deux heures plus tard, tête vide et reposée, il ne restait plus que Harry, Ron et Hermione, plongés dans leurs devoirs jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts buttent contre leurs encriers et parchemins, écroulés de fatigue.

Le membre du trio le plus alerte lui faisait un petit signe de la main pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et il allait rejoindre la fraîcheur des draps de son lit, si délicieuse après la sieste devant l'âtre.

Ce soir, quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux après que les flammes ne soient plus que braises crépitantes face à lui, il remarqua de suite que les autres occupants de la salle commune n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'habituellement.

Pas de plumes grattant sur les parchemins, pas de pages tournées avec bouderie, pas de sourdes réprimandes d'Hermione à Ron.

Il y avait deux voix, familières mais pas assez pour qu'il les reconnaisse sans tourner la tête, qui chuchotaient des mots d'amour à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il ne voulait pas être indiscret, il ne voulait pas rester là, sa vessie le pressait en plus de se dépêcher à rejoindre les toilettes de son dortoir… Se lever, signaler sa présence, ou du moins son éveil, interrompre le moment de confidences, ça n'aurait pas dû lui sembler aussi pénible.

Ca l'était pourtant. Passer pour le voyeur qu'il n'était pas, pour le fouineur à l'affût de révélations croustillantes… Ou pire encore, ne passer pour rien, n'être que Londubat devant qui on ne se cache pas, Neville qui ne répétera rien, le brave, le bête, l'inoffensif.

C'était insupportable, l'envie d'uriner lui cognait le ventre autant que l'angoisse réveillait la migraine.

Il allait se redresser, il allait le faire, tout de suite, pas plus tard que dans trente, vingt, dix secondes, il…

Il allait rester là et NE PAS BOUGER !

A cinq mètres de lui, les chuchotements étaient devenus grondements, les mots d'amour menaces. Son prénom. Son prénom était prononcé parmi les menaces. Il était inévitable qu'il soit poussé à l'indiscrétion après ça, aussi vertueux soit-il !

« Lina, arrête de bouder, merde ! »

« Je ne boude pas, Frederick, tu as pris ta décision, tant mieux pour toi… »

« Ah Merlin, ne m'appelle pas ainsi, j'ai l'impression que tu me trompes avec un autre quand tu m'envoies mon prénom complet à la gueule ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je pourrais même coucher avec Neville que tu n'en saurais rien, puisque tu ne serais plus là pour le voir. »

« Arf, si tu couchais avec Londubat, crois-moi, je serais au courant… Le pauvre gars serait incapable de garder pour lui une aubaine pareille, il en parlerait forcément aux types de son dortoir, dont mon frère, s'il faut que je te le signale… »

« Crétin, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement l'intention de me taper Neville ! »

« J'espère bien ! »

« Mais si tu persistes à vouloir filer d'ici avec George… »

« Lina, on a assez de gallions pour ouvrir la boutique, on va se faire un max de mornilles ! »

« Et me laisser ici, toute seule ? »

« C'est ta dernière année, ce serait vraiment con que tu ne passes pas tes ASPICs… »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, Fred ! Je te demande si tu partirais en me laissant ici… »

« Chaton… ma mère me tuerait si elle apprenait que je me barre avec une fille… »

« Ta mère te tuera de toute façon quand elle saura que tu n'as pas passé tes ASPICs ! Et je ne pensais pas que je n'étais qu'une fille… »

« S'il te plaît, Lina… »

« Laisse tomber, Fred, je vais me coucher. »

« Je… oh ok… je peux t'embrasser avant que tu ne grimpes ? »

« Voyons, Fred, ta mère te tuerait si elle apprenait que tu embrasses des filles. »

Neville garda les yeux obstinément clos, Angelina Johnson – car c'était elle, oh que oui – avait beau avoir regagné son dortoir, il restait toujours Fred, à quelques pas, en mesure de s'apercevoir qu'il avait tout entendu.

Et il n'aimerait pas ça.

ILS n'aimeraient pas ça : la conversation que Neville avait surprise ne flattait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Oh bon sang, il fallait pourtant que cela finisse, il allait mouiller son pantalon s'il devait attendre deux minutes de plus !

Ca n'était pourtant pas encore fini.

Fred ruminait entre ses dents des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui signifiaient qu'il était toujours là, à taper du pied en bas des escaliers du dortoir des filles.

Il en était au point d'être obligé de se mordre les lèvres, d'enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes, pour demeurer immobile, quand le jumeau de George poussa un dernier grognement qui ressemblait à : « Lina, je t'aime, mais t'es vraiment une fameuse emmerdeuse ! »

Ce à quoi, un autre grognement plus lointain lui répondit : « Fred Weasley, je t'aime aussi, mais si ton frère t'informes que ton ex petite amie se tape un de ses camarades de chambrée, il ne faudra t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! »

OoOoOoO

Deux mois plus tard, quand Fred et George Weasley lancèrent leurs adieux pétaradants à Dolores Ombrage, récente directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, le jeune Neville Londubat, témoin comme le reste des élèves du stupéfiant spectacle, se demanda si ça valait la peine d'essayer de croiser le regard d'Angelina Johnson.

Après avoir été distrait un instant par les cris enthousiastes de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, il décida qu'il serait plus sage de s'abstenir : la jeune fille avait bien assez d'un affront pour subir celui supplémentaire d'entendre sa proposition déclinée.


	2. Partie Tyque

**Disclaimer : **toujours à JKR.

**Note**** : **Seconde partie du diptyque "easter eggs 2006". Mes choix de l'époque étaient Neville/Blaise Zabini - Tour d'astronomie - bougie, j'ai encore triché et je suis au regret d'admettre que, si la partie précédente flirtait allègrement avec la grossièreté, celle-ci tombe dans la vulgarité la plus totale.

* * *

Ce n'était pas son genre d'épier les gens.

Pas du tout son genre !

Et il avait hésité, en montant chaque marche, entre être bruyant ou silencieux.

Il avait choisi le silence parce que, même s'il ne voulait pas surprendre Zabini dans une position inconvenante, il avait promis à Ginny d'être discret.

C'était parce qu'il avait pour elle plus d'affection qu'elle n'était prête à accepter qu'il se retrouvait à présent dans cette affreuse situation, coincé entre un mur froid et le bois veineux de la vieille porte de la tour d'astronomie, la main sur l'anneau de fer, n'osant pas le laisser retomber ou le pousser.

De l'autre côté, sur le sommet de la tour, Zabini n'était pas seul.

Il n'avait jamais pensé en voyant grimper le Serpentard que quelqu'un pouvait l'attendre déjà, il avait cru que le garçon aimait observer le ciel et les étoiles. Ca n'aurait rien eu de surprenant, lui-même aimait beaucoup la nuit, même s'il préférait étudier la respiration nocturne de son mimbulus mimbletonia et qu'il poussait parfois, mais rarement, l'aventure jusqu'à aller faire un tour dans la serre numéro 3 pour contempler les fleurs géantes qui envahissaient la voûte de la serre.

Mais de toute évidence, Zabini n'était pas venu là pour approfondir ses connaissances astrales.

Ou alors, ça le rendait très vocal !

Parce que plus il tâtonnait entre faire demi-tour ou confronter Zabini et sa conquête, plus les gémissements qui l'avaient d'abord fait stopper net devenaient des grondements et des cris.

Pas forcément réjouis les cris, d'ailleurs.

Il en venait à se demander dans quelle mesure Zabini ne contraignait pas la jeune fille occupée avec lui derrière cette fichue porte.

Et dans ce cas, devait-il intervenir, devait-il empêcher le peut-être inévitable ?

Autant demander s'il était ou non Gryffondor !

Mais d'un autre côté, rien ne servait de débouler sur la plate-forme étoilée s'il ne s'agissait là que d'un témoignage un peu passionné de l'ardeur de Zabini.

Ca aurait été tellement embarrassant…

Alors, Neville fit ce que n'importe qui aurait fait à sa place, il s'accroupit et colla son oreille contre les panneaux de la porte.

_«…pourquoi tu t'agites comme ça… arrête de chialer, t'as l'air d'une vraie gonzesse… c'est toi qui m'as provoqué… regarde-moi… regarde-moi dans les yeux, bordel… tu ne peux pas dire que tu en as assez… tu n'en as jamais assez… tu ne peux pas décider à ma place… t'as pas compris ça, que c'est moi qui décide… non, ne bouge pas, pas tout de suite… et cesse de pleurer, j'ai dit… c'est toi qui ne veux pas qu'on t'aime… c'est toi qui dis que c'est trop tard… moi je ne veux pas, tu m'entends… regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît, regarde-moi… oh merde merde, c'est ça que tu es vraiment… ma pute, tu entends, ma pute… suce-moi, suce-moi encore… »_

Il avait bien entendu, tout entendu, et même si ses extrémités devaient être pâles et glacées et qu'il avait envie de vomir, il ne pouvait pas redescendre les marches en faisant semblant de rien.

Alors, il donna un coup de pied dans la porte en criant : « Zabini, lâche-la tout de suite ! »

Et se sentit tourner de l'œil.

Quand il revint à lui, un nombre indéterminé de minutes plus tard, il se rappela en rafale les images aperçues en montant sur la plate-forme.

Zabini, le dos appuyé contre les créneaux de la tour, la gorge tendue, la tête penchée, une grimace de volupté déformant son visage, ses deux mains enfoncées dans la chevelure blonde tellement pâle d'un garçon fin et racé, d'un garçon qu'il connaissait comme tous les autres de son dortoir, d'un ancien tourmenteur, d'un adversaire malhonnête et méprisant.

Un garçon qu'il avait surpris à genoux, les joues brillantes, les yeux levés et implorants, les lèvres pâles contrastant terriblement avec le membre sombre qu'il avalait docilement.

Draco Malfoy.

Et c'était sa voix, traînante et un peu rauque, qu'il entendait à présent.

« Blaise, tu me jures que tu ne lui as rien fait ? »

« Merde, Draco, tu as vu où j'étais quand il est entré, non ? Au fond de ta gorge, crétin ! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être grossier pour la cause… »

« Oh putain, ne recommence pas à remuer ton cul pincé, tu m'emmerdes quand tu fais ta mijaurée ! »

« Blaise… »

« Fait chier ! C'est de ma faute si Londubat est tombé dans les vapes ? Nan, alors, lâche-moi ! »

« Blaise… »

« Blaise il en a marre, il a pas joui, il a les nerfs. Connard de Gryffon ! »

« Blaise… »

« Quoi ? ! »

« Il est réveillé. »

« Oh… »

Il était réveillé mais son cœur battait dans ses tempes et son ventre menaçait de se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Londubat ? Tu nous espionnais ? »

« Non, je… »

« Tu… ? »

« Vraiment, Zabini, tu n'as aucun savoir-vivre ! Laisse donc notre invité surprise se reprendre avant de le terroriser… Et puis, allume quelques bougies, on n'y voit rien ici. »

Neville regarda le grand noir s'éloigner un peu et sortir deux ou trois chandelles de son sac en cuir et s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à les allumer toutes.

Ses mains tremblaient un peu.

Pas autant que les siennes, pensait-il, mais il essayait de détourner son attention de son corps trahissant son état de choc en ramenant son visage sur celui de Malfoy.

« Le spectacle t'a plu ? »

« Non, je n'ai, je… rien vu… enfin, pas grand chose… »

« Moui, pas grand chose… ça je veux bien te croire, valeureux petit gryffon. Ou alors tu es plus téméraire que je ne le pense à me confondre avec une fille. »

« Oui, je… non, je… »

« Stupéfiant d'éloquence, une fois encore. »

« Je… »

« Tu… vas te taire et m'écouter. Tu n'as rien vu, tu n'as rien entendu, tu n'es rien ni personne. Je ne te demande même pas si c'est bien clair, je te suppose quand même assez éduqué pour reconnaître un verbe du troisième groupe. S'il parvenait à mes oreilles une rumeur racontant que j'aime à jouer la salope soumise, je démolirai tes côtes embourbées dans ta graisse sans même lever la main sur toi. Ce n'est pas une menace, c'est une promesse, Londubat. Maintenant, hoche la tête une seule fois pour me montrer que tu es un bon garçon et fiche le camp d'ici. »

Après lui avoir sifflé sa tirade mielleusement à l'oreille, Draco Malfoy se redressa et alla ouvrir grande la porte de l'escalier en colimaçon qui redescendait aux étages inférieurs.

Neville jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'autre Serpentard qui pestait dans son souffle en donnant des coups de pieds dans les moellons de la tour puis se releva doucement, en chancelant un peu.

Au moment de franchir la porte, il s'approcha à son tour de l'oreille de Malfoy, fixant des siens ses yeux gris arrogants et lui murmura : « Si je suis venu jusqu'ici ce soir, ce n'était pas non plus pour les étoiles, mais parce que Ginny - ma meilleure amie, si tu peux comprendre ce que le nom commun « ami » signifie – en avait assez du courrier obscène et des gestes déplacés de ton petit camarade et qu'elle préférait que ce soit moi qui lui parle plutôt que de voir son frère en retenue parce qu'il a cassé en deux Zabini. Je me doute que, puisque tu le connais bien, tu n'auras aucun mal à lui passer le message. »

Il n'attendit pas la réaction de Malfoy, se satisfaisant amplement d'entendre percer en haut des marches le hurlement d'un chat qu'on égorge.

Ou d'un serpent qu'on émascule.


End file.
